


Getting To Know Him

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Visiting Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky and Charlotte need to tell Ric what has changed...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Getting To Know Him

\- Family visits always made Becky feel a little nervous  
\- She’d sat through them before  
\- With other lovers  
\- It never went well  
\- She always ended up either dumped or pressured into a marriage proposal  
\- This time though  
\- This time she wanted to make it work  
\- For Charlotte  
\- She loved Charlotte  
\- A lot  
\- She knew Ric would be nice to her  
\- He always had been before  
\- She was just nervous how he would feel about their ‘friendship’ becoming far more  
\- Charlotte had done her best to calm her  
\- Becky would only relax when it was over  
\- Ric had arrived on time  
\- Not early  
\- Not late  
\- Just on time  
\- He had been smiling  
\- Polite  
\- Happy  
\- Warm  
\- When Charlotte had told him her news he had shocked Becky by crying a little  
\- “I... I’m sorry... I just... always hoped Charlotte would find someone like you...”


End file.
